


The Game

by BadWolffe



Series: Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: SHORT FLUFFY ONESHOT - Just Aayla and Bly having some innocent fun, Kit wants in.DOMESTIC FLUFF - ROMANCE - WHOLESOME GOODNESS* This work is part of a collection of fluffy one-shots about Aayla, Bly and Kit as a romantic threesome.Other works in this series are marked as explicit *
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, bly - Relationship
Series: Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who requested it from another group.  
> Thought I would share it here too.  
> I'm not a very confident writer, so all kudos or nice comments  
> are very much appreciated and make me feel all warm inside.

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Game**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit entered the apartment, keen to see his two mates after such a busy day.  
As the door shut behind him he paused in his steps and took in the sight that greeted him.

His husband and wife were both positioned very strangely on the floor on some sort of plastic mat, their limbs interwind and their hands and feet positioned on the coloured circles that adorned the mat.

They were both giggling like children.

Drunk children Kit noted, as he looked at the empty wine bottles discarded off to one side.

He grinned at them both.

“And you are doing this fully clothed because …?” his voice trailed off and he waved his hand absently at them.

Aayla’s face smiled at him from the region of Bly’s inner thigh.

“It’s a game” she said indicating a piece of square plastic with a movable arrow on it. “Could you spin that please?” she huffed to Kit, “It’s Bly’s turn and I’m sure I’ve got this in the bag”.

“I wouldn’t be so confident if I was you” said Bly slyly as he shifted so that the back of Aayla’s head was pressed against his groin. He gave a slight shove and she fell to one side squealing with laughter.

Bly stood up and ceremoniously raised his arms in victory just as Aayla used the force to tug at him, bringing him down on top of her with his hands braced either side of her.

“You cheat outrageously!” she laughed at him slapping his arm.

“I learnt from the very best my darling General” he grinned before stooping to claim a deep kiss from her even as they both tried to get their breath back.

“You both cheat like scoundrels” chuckled Kit as he grabbed a new bottle of wine and a glass for himself. “Prepare yourselves to see who is the true master of this game”

He looked down at the box the game had come in, and shoved the lid with his foot.

“So now, how exactly do we play this ‘Twister’?”


End file.
